kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10: The Wish Seed
The Wish Seed (Volcano Route) The Wish Seed (Cave Route) Land Battle Phoenix Mountain Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature}} Chapter 10: The Wish Seed (10章　願いのタネ 10-Shō Negai no Tane, "Chapter 10: The Wish Seed") is the tenth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. With Hades posing a new threat to the realm, Pit's goal is to obtain the mythical Wish Seed before it can fall into the Underworld's hands. Air Battle As Pit is sent into the skies above a volcanic wasteland, he and Palutena discuss their newest adversary: Hades, the true leader of the Underworld. Palutena notes that Underworld troops have gathered at a nearby volcano, searching for the highly sought after Wish Seed, an object said to grant wishes. Assuming the worst of Hades's intentions, Pit and Palutena head towards Phoenix Mountain posthaste. While Pit carefully maneuvers around the molten terrain, Palutena informs the angel that in order to reach the Wish Seed, he must defeat the seed's guardian, the Immortal Phoenix. She then offers him the chance to choose which route to take in order to reach their destination: to cut straight to the volcano, or to make a detour through a tunnel. Volcano Route Should Pit be positioned on the right side of the screen, he will fly directly to the volcano. Here, the terrain is infested with enemies, and the volcanic activity is particularly intense. Though dodging these obstacles can prove difficult, Pit witnesses lava spew out from the exit of the tunnel path, giving him a sense of relief that he chose this path instead. Cave Route Should Pit be positioned on the left side of the screen, he will take a detour through a nearby tunnel. Though this route is initially cooler and less hectic, the magma levels begin to rise, making Pit uneasy. Pit heads toward the exit, but becomes trapped when a waterfall of lava pours down in front of him. As he panics, Palutena attempts to calm him down before sending him through the now unobstructed exit—however, the lava rises at an alarming rate, causing Pit to narrowly fly out right as the tunnel erupts. Once the angel is out of danger, Palutena escorts him down to a landing spot. Land Battle Upon landing, Palutena informs Pit that the Underworld Army has already reached the Phoenix, though they face severe resistance. Proceeding through the volcanic wasteland, Hades begins communicating with the two telepathically, urging them to specify their reasons for acquiring the Wish Seed. Palutena only agrees if Hades shares his first, to which he complies: he tells an elaborate story of wanting to use the Wish Seed to revive the parents of an orphaned girl, though Pit and Palutena are not deceived by this. As they proceed, Hades urges Palutena to uphold her end of the deal by sharing her wish. However, the goddess instead asks him if the Wish Seed is even capable of granting wishes, and Hades finally admits to the falsehood of these claims. Pit questions why the Underworld Army would seek out the object if it were fake, and Palutena reveals that these actions were done to not only deceive them, but the humans as well. Hades notes that humans cannot resist the allure of a wish-granting object, and will drive themselves to extinction in order to acquire it. Since the Phoenix now poses a threat to humanity should the Underworld release it, the two are forced to defeat the beast regardless of the outcome. Intensity Gate In the room with a Suit of Skuttler and a Tempura Wizard, a level 4.0 Intensity Gate can be found to the right. This gate leads to the upper level of the Hot Spring that was seen previously, containing a Mimicutie that must be defeated in order to receive a weapon, and a Souflee hiding in the nearby foliage. Boss Battle Pit arrives on a massive platform, spotting the Wish Seed levitating in the center. As he observes it, the Phoenix swoops down and screeches at Pit, initiating the battle. Although the Phoenix is massive, successfully landing hits on him can prove to be difficult due to his constant movement and the distance he maintains. He will attack using a plethora of fire-based attacks, including spitting out massive flamethrowers, firing explosive rocks and fireballs, and engulfing himself in flames before charging at his foe. In addition, he can also produce shockwaves by landing, and can fire feather-shaped projectiles and tornadoes. Epilogue Upon his defeat, the Phoenix collapses and explodes, leaving behind a fiery beacon in his place. This represents the Phoenix's defeat, and Hades announces to the human race that the Wish Seed has been taken. Though Pit is confident that the humans will not be so easily deceived, Palutena states that she foresees major bloodshed before extracting him from the battlefield. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Wolf Claws *Burning Palm *Phoenix Arm Trivia *The Air Battle theme contains a remix of the Overworld theme from the original Kid Icarus. *The outcome of this chapter is different depending on the player's actions: if the Wish Seed survives the boss battle, Palutena will order Pit to destroy it, though a Magmoo and Skuttler Mage beat him to it. This scene is absent if Pit destroys the Wish Seed during the battle, and is instead replaced with slightly altered dialogue. de:Kapitel 10: Das Wunschkorn fr:Chapitre 10: La graine d'exaucement Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode